Alone
by missohs18
Summary: Percy is all alone. His parents died in a car accident (or so he thinks) and his foster parents abuse him. What will happen when he runs away from "home" and he finds out a secret from his past? (I'm writing this with my best friend because this is my first fanfic) Please R


**So heyyyyyy. This is my first fanfic ever and so to help me I will be writing with my best friend Epicblonde52. You should so go check out her stories cuz they are EPIC. Anyways this is an PJO story. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PJO *cries in corner* **

**I'm joking but anyway on with the fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

**(this is missohs18 writing)**

**(Epicblonde52: but I'll take over soon *evil laugh*)**

**Percy's POV**

As she hits me my mind and body go numb because I am so used to the excruciating pain. She yells at me even though it's not my fault that she has the crappiest toaster from 1984. Also, the fact that her evil daughter, Mary, burnt the English muffin. NOT ME! As I walk down the freezing sidewalk watching Mary and her other eight year old friends laugh at me and ride along in the warm bus. I start to shiver from the 38 degree weather, with only Mary's old coat. I run to not be late on the third day of 7th grade. I meet up with my best friend Grover behind the cafeteria, at the end of the hall with the stuff I was supposed to bring.

**I know what y'all are thinking and no it's not bad stuff**

So I hand him the needle to start the procedure of becoming blood brothers. He injects the needle into my arm and it fills up with my blood. Grover puts the needle in his pocket and says, "I'll inject it into me later." The bell rings and I walk to class with Grover following me. The teacher hands out _The_ _Hobbit_, the book that we have to read this year and he asks me to read out loud. I sigh, knowing that people will make fun of me because I'm dyslectic.

"_In a pole in the qround tpere lived a hoddit," _I say, realizing that I messed up the sentence completely. I hear people laughing at me. I sigh and continue, "Mot a nasty, pirty, met pole…." After the first paragraph the teacher 'Ms. Smookler' tells me to stop reading and go to the principal office, for "purposely acting stupid and disrupting the class". I shift my feet headed towards the principal's office for the 4th time this week.

**(Epicblonde: BWAHAHAHA I've taken over the story now :P)**

**(missohs: SAVE ME MY MINIONS!) **

**(Epicblonde: Too late!)**

I walk into the principal's office and sit down in the chair in front of his desk. He sighs as he sees me again and says, "Again Percy?"

I nod and say, "It wasn't my fault! I'm dyslectic and Ms. Smookler knows that! She told me to come down here for 'acting stupid and disrupting the class.'"

"I'll have a talk with her but can't you just try a little bit harder and get the words right. I can't change your schedule again," Mr. Brunner says.

"I'm already trying my hardest though!" I say, raising my voice.

"I want to try something," he says handing me a book, "Read the first sentence for me."

I open the book and read, "_Like the demigod Hercules, Perseus was part man part god."_

"You read it perfectly!" Mr. Brunner says, smiling.

"No, I had to have messed something up," I say, confused. "How did I manage to read that right, I never read anything right?" I think to myself.

"Percy, tell Ms. Smookler that you're off the hook and while you're at it can you tell Grover to come to my office? Also I want you to read that book instead of _The Hobbit," _Mr. Brunner says.

I slowly walk back to class. I look down at the book. How did I read that right? Once I get to Ms. Smookler's class I say, "Grover, Mr. Brunner wants to see you in the office. Ms. Smookler, Mr. Brunner says that I'm off the hook and that I have to read this book instead of _The Hobbit._" I hold up the book and she looks at it weirdly and mutters an 'Okay.'

I sit down and continue to read my book.

**(missohs: I'm baaaaaaaaaack!)**

**(epicblonde: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

**(missohs: Oh stop being so dramatic and let's get back to the story)**

**Grover's POV**

I walk to Mr. Brunner's office with the needle, very quietly so people don't hear it in my pocket. Once I get to the office I rush on saying "I tested the blood, he is something more than just a demigod" at the same time as Mr. Brunner says "Percy can read Greek and Roman writing! I have never seen anything like this before!" We both finish not understanding what this means then again this has never happened before. As I get back to class I run to the principal's office yet again to let him know what I think Percy is. At the same time when our eyes meet we know exactly what Percy is.


End file.
